


Losing a Bet

by ProdigalEzplorer (Asguardian)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asguardian/pseuds/ProdigalEzplorer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bet made on the rift ends in a bloody confrontation between Garen and Darius</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing a Bet

Summoned to the rift once more, Garen purchased his equipment, lifted his sword and headed down his lane for battle. A bit less than midway between the two turrets, he put his sword into the earth and crossed his hands atop it, waiting for his opponent to appear. He did not have to wait long because Darius moved into sight, ax on his shoulder.

“Ah, if it isn't the Might of Demacia,” Darius sneered. “I was hoping for a challenge.”

Garen pulled his sword up from the earth and took his position.

“Noxian scum, you have no sense of honor or respect. I will purge you from this earth.”

Darius laughed, “Big words from a man who fights with a glorified toothpick.”

“I bet you don't even know how to handle a sword,” Garen said rushing forward to strike.

Seeing the movement coming, Darius moved and parried with his ax. “No, Garen, I know my way around any blade. You on the other hand,” He forced him back with a heavy swing towards his torso, “Could use some more practice. I bet you will make a fool of yourself this match, just as always.”

Garen avoided the strike and managed a strike across Darius' armor. “Are you a betting man, Darius? Because let's see you put your money where your mouth is.”

Darius caught Garen's shoulder on his next swing, twisting his arms to pull it back for another quick strike. Catching the ax under one of its curves with his sword, Garen forced Darius to defend with his ax.

“Alright, Garen, name your terms,” Darius slammed his sword down, kicking Garen's chest as he freed his ax.

“If our team wins this match, we meet to finish this fight man-to-man, no weapons, no armor. You may call your terms as you see fit, should your team manage to be victorious.”

“If this fight is any indication, it will a short match indeed,” Darius, with his weapon freed, caught Garen in the leg, and followed the swing with a cuff to the head. Garen managed to dodge the feint to the head with his arm, grabbing the handle of the ax, and forcing Darius slightly off-balance. He used Darius momentum to slam him across the chest with the blade of his sword.

“I don't think you'll even need to name your terms, Darius. It's clearly taking all of your focus to fend me off.”

Darius had jumped back a bit to catch his breath and laughed.

“Garen, if we win, come to Noxus and let me show you just what happened to Jarvan. Let me see what kind of man it makes you when I've finished showing you the full hospitality Noxus has to offer.”

Garen howled in rage at the mention of Jarvan and charged forth spinning his blade. Darius turned to avoid it, but Rammus came bounding from way of the river, to slam into him full force. The two attacks led to Garen being awarded first blood.

The fight only went downhill from there for Darius' team, eventually ending in their loss. Garen wrote their meeting place down and slid it into Darius' cold hand as the rift vaporized around them, returning everyone to their rightful place.

“Let's finish this,” He ground out, damaged armor and sword repairing itself as he disappeared.

 

When Garen stepped into the open field, Darius was there already, no armor, no weapons.

“I'm impressed,” Garen called across the field. “I figured you were such a coward you wouldn't show up at all.”

“No, Garen, unlike what you think, I do have pride and my own brand of honor. It would have been wrong of me to not show you just how weak you are.”

He crossed the field to stand eye to eye with Darius.

“When do we decide who has won?” Darius asked, feeling happy he was a little taller than Garen.

“Unconscious or dead, whichever happens to come first.”

“Alright,” Darius responded, slamming his head into Garen's. Garen folded a bit at the sudden hit, swinging a bit too wildly as a follow-up. Darius caught his wrist and punched him in the ribs. He let him go then, letting him crash to the ground.

Garen pulled himself to one arm, then brought himself to stand again. He charged Darius, head low, taking him down the ground. Once down, Garen punched Darius hard in the face, before Darius recovered to grab his wrists.

“Your brand of honor is cowardice,” Garen growled, trying to free his wrists.

Darius began to push back on his wrists, forcing Garen off balance and switched their positions. Blood dripped from Darius' nose and busted lip. He pushed Garen's hand all the way to the ground, bringing his face close to Garen's.

He then kissed Garen fiercely; Garen blanched at the contact. Darius began to laugh at Garen's disgust, when Garen bit Darius' lower lip, rolling the already wounded spot between his teeth.

Darius pulled back quickly, blood all around Garen's mouth. Garen spat, then loosed a fist to catch Darius in the cheek this time. Darius fell to the side and rolled away a bit; Garen responded by kicking him.

“Mister justice and honor doesn't seem to have qualms about hitting an opponent when he's down,” Darius said, gripping his ankle and jerking forward, making Garen fall onto his ass.

“Don't speak as if you know the meaning of those words, Noxian trash. We hadn't even taken our fighting stances before you started attacking me,” He began to move as if to stand once more, when Darius got on his knees to grab him by the shirt collar.

“You look like a proper Noxian with the blood all over you face, you should keep the look,” Darius hauled them both to a standing position. He used his free hand to punch Garen solidly in the face. When blood gushed from his nose, Darius tugged him forward and licked a little off. “If you want to give up, I'll let you walk away from this fight with only a broken nose, Garen. You're beaten, it's over.”

Garen slammed Darius in the head, surprising Darius with the speed with which he then punched him in the chest, one fist following the other in quick succession. He tucked his arms in to guard his organs, before seeing his opportunity; Darius turned slightly, dropped and slammed Garen with his fist from below.

Garen didn't fall, instead he swung his arm around, grabbing Darius by the hair and pulling him down to punch him once more in the face.

Darius fell, more blood gushing from his nose. He coughed as he laughed, blood spraying the ground.

“You can fight like a man, after all. I was beginning to think you were all show, Garen...”

Garen knelt to grab Darius by the shirt this time.

“You look better wearing your own blood, Darius. Why don't _you_ keep the look?” He kissed him forcefully this time. “Your blood tastes like shit.”

“Want to taste something else?” Darius hissed, grabbing Garen's dick through his pants.

“Darius, you can't even handle my fists, what makes you think you could handle my dick?”

“You act like you're so confident, Garen, but I doubt you know how to handle your dick, just like you don't know how to handle a sword.”

“You want me to fuck you right now and change your mind?”

“Please Garen, I don't think I would I even feel it...”

Garen slammed him into the ground by the collar and then lifted him once more to do it again. Darius saw stars for a moment, but then he felt Garen undoing his pants. Garen tugged them down to Darius' knees, then undid his own pants, dick already hard and ready.

“Haha, the might of Demacia...” Darius didn't finish the sentence, Garen pushing himself into him with no further warning. Darius howled as Garen began to move.

But even as he thrust, he clenched Darius and pumped him to the same rhythm. Darius came hard onto his shirt and stomach, followed momentarily by Garen coming inside of him. Garen pulled out, and ran a finger through the cum on Darius' stomach.

He put the finger to his lips.

Darius laid on his back, an ache between his legs, cum already leaking from him.

“It tastes better than your blood, that's for sure,” Garen said after swallowing. He wiped his hand on Darius' shirt. “We're done here.”

Darius caught him by the wrist, and pulled him into another kiss.

“Unwilling to kill me, Demacia?” He whispered, every part of his body aching.

“No,” Garen said, “I think we should have a rematch again sometime.”

Garen stood, hitched his pants up as Darius laughed wildly.

“Oh, Garen, I'm glad I lost that bet. I never knew how alike we were,” But Garen had already started walking away and did not hear Darius' words.

 


End file.
